For the Sake of Summer
by Aldira
Summary: "Spilling ice cream on me, pushing me into the ocean, hitting me with a volleyball. I'm starting to think you're doing these things on purpose, Nico." "Pure accidents, I swear." "Hitting me with a textbook and knocking me unconscious?" "That was years ago! Get over it!" Slash. Written for Takara Phoenix's Nicercy Contest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, mild language

Summary: It's the summer of Nico's junior year, and Percy was heading off to college in a few short months. Nico has finally decided to, in essence, court the green-eyed teen, but he hasn't ever been good at expressing his emotions, was downright horrible even. Will Nico be able to woo Percy this summer, or will it end with him sulking his room like the previous years?

Summer - Regular Writing

_Summer_ \- Thoughts

**Summer** \- Texting

**For the Sake of Summer**

Jason's eye twitched, a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. He tried to ignore the glaring set of eyes boring into the side of his head as he listened distractedly to Reyna talking to Hazel. The intensity of the gaze increased, and Jason felt as if he was pinned to a giant target at the mercy of his very pissed off friend. He stiffened, tension building up quickly, but it seems he was the only one to notice when his girlfriend didn't pay him any mind, more interested in whatever Hazel was telling her.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _Count to ten, Jason. Count to ten. One, two—Fuck!_

"OW!" Jason rubbed his arm in an attempt to soothe the pain. The two girls barely spared him a glance before turning back to their conversation. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"You know what," Nico hissed. The blond winced at the sheer rage painted on his face. If looks could kill…

Jason held out his hands to try to placate his friend but to also create some sort of distance between them. He leaned back slightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was dared to kiss Percy!" Nico heard none of it, however, instead his eyes darkened even further than its already deep brown color to an almost black. His lips were pulled back in a dangerous scowl. Jason glanced down when Nico's hands twitched alarmingly, looking like they wanted to wrap themselves around his throat. He gulped nervously.

Fortunately, Jason wouldn't have to die an early death because at that moment, his savior chose to walk in. He would forever be indebted to Bianca di Angelo. Sighing in relief, his shoulders sagged when Nico was given a solid whack to the head.

The brunet grunted in pain but stopped trying to murder his best friend.

"Is this about Percy again?" the college student asked, collapsing into an armchair across from the trio, sipping the can of soda in her hand.

"When is it not?" replied Jason, rolling his eyes at Nico, who returned to glaring at him.

"Where's Thalia?" Hazel questioned from her position on the floor.

"Making up classes," Bianca answered distractedly before raising an eyebrow at her brother. "What is it this time?"

"He kissed Percy," Nico jabbed his thumb angrily at the blond.

"It was a dare!"

"You could've refused!" He jumped up from his place on the couch, Jason standing up with him.

Reyna pulled her boyfriend down. "Quit arguing."

"I'm bored," Hazel whined after Nico begrudgingly sat down once more. She rolled around on the floor. "It's already a week into summer. Can't we go somewhere?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere!" Jason said excitedly. "This place is boring!"

"And who decided to come bother me, in my own house?" No one commented on Nico's mutterings.

"Didn't Jackson invite you to the beach?" Reyna asked casually, ignoring the way a certain brunet perked up at the mention of Percy's name.

"Oh right!" Jason grinned, pulling out his cellphone. "Hold up, just let me text him."

**Yo Perce! Invitation still stands?**

_**….to what?**_

**The beach man. The beach. -_-**

_**Oh! Right! Yeah, of course!**_

** Could I bring some of my friends?**

_**Sure. The more the merrier :)**_

Jason had no time to text back a reply before he was tackled to the ground. He let out an unmanly yelp when his back connected with the floor and his phone yanked out of his hand.

"You had his phone number this whole time? And never gave it to me?" A dark shroud surrounded Nico as he loomed ominously over Jason, staring down at the blond murderously.

* * *

Nico stared at the vast ocean, the wind caressing his hair. He breathed in the salty air and closed his eyes, shoulders dropping unconsciously. Why didn't he come here often? Just then, he heard a loud whoop behind him as Jason, his idiotic best friend, ran full speed toward the waves, discarding his clothes along the way. He cringed as the blond passed him, the annoying screech damaging his ears, inwardly seething when a gray shirt plopped right on his head, concealing his vision for six seconds before tugging it off angrily. Opening his mouth to yell at Jason, Nico sputtered when water somehow sprayed onto his face. He coughed, eyes burning at the sudden contact. "What the—?"

He cut himself off when he saw an innocent boy standing in front of him, eyes wide as he looked up at him with a water gun in his hands. Nico stared at the kid before letting out a sigh. He couldn't shout at him, not when he looked so guilty. Nico lowered his face slightly, placing his hands on his knees.

"Look, kid, you can't go around shooting water at people, okay?" Nico said, smiling slightly.

The boy's face suddenly morphed into a scowl, alarming Nico at the drastic change. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Nico's jaw dropped in surprise. Water was shot straight into his eyes. Who the hell did this kid think he was?

"Stop that!" yelled Nico, wiping away the water with his forearm.

"What are you going to do about it?" "Fuck!" He hopped on one leg as he held onto his shin. The stinking brat kicked him! Nico growled threateningly as he saw the snickering kid run away. "I'm going to kill you!"

A hand appeared in his periphery and slapped him across the cheek. Nico gaped, staring at the woman dressed in haughty clothes that were not suited for this occasion. "Don't you dare curse in front of my child!"

What the hell just happened? Nico thought stupidly, holding his abused cheek. Taking into account all that just occurred, his face, shin, and pride were all throbbing in pain. Oh yeah, _this _was why he never went to beaches anymore.

* * *

"Rough day?" Nico turned in shock, recognizing that voice anywhere. After all, he always imagined it moaning and whimpering underneath him. He mentally shook his head frantically. It just wouldn't do to have a problem _down there _in front of his crush.

"It could be better," he replied truthfully, glancing at Percy's red lips before hurriedly meeting his sparkling green eyes that could just make anyone melt, staring down into them long enough for the other to crease his brow gently. His eyes darted quickly darted to the side. Nope, looking at any part of Percy was impossible without getting lost in.

"Want to head to the beach?" Percy asked, applying an ample amount of sunscreen on himself. Nico couldn't resist staring at the tempting, sun-tanned skin. His hands twitched, wanting to slide his hands against that lean, beautiful body, and—praise the gods, he's taking off his shirt! Nico was sure his brain short-circuited then and there because the next thing he knew, Percy was worriedly calling out to him.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been standing there, spaced out for a while."

Nico blinked and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, yeah, fine," he murmured, trying not to ogle the bare chest presented before him lest he fall into a Percy-induced coma, which probably shouldn't sound as good as it does.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" the green-eyed boy gestured around the beach house, which Nico walked back to in order to laze around in peace and quiet under the cool fan. While the air conditioned place was incredibly appealing, so was the teen in front of him, and Nico found himself agreeing to go before he could even process the question. But maybe a shirtless Percy would be worth getting a horrible sunburn for.

* * *

Written for the wonderful Takara Phoenix and her Nicercy Summer Contest, and, man, can this person write! Her stories generally leave me writhing on the ground, wanting more, like Percy after Nico's done teasing him. In all seriousness, you should go check her out, but odds are, if you are already into the Percy Jackson slash fandom, then you are already familiar with her work because she's just that amazing. Until next time! - Aldira


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, mild language

**For the Sake of Summer**

He was partly right; he was now burnt beyond comparison. In hindsight, Nico really should have put on sunscreen. Two hours in direct sunlight with no protection certainly does a number on a person. He gently touched his red, irritated face, hissing when it stung. Yep, that will last a while. And he didn't even get to spend any time with Percy! As soon as they set foot on the beach, he was stolen by that stinking Chase. Nico scowled, remembering how the know-it-all blonde just grabbed Percy by the hand and led him away without so much as a backward glance. Didn't she see that he was having some alone time with Percy? Hello, did he need to have a freaking sign that said "Keep Away!"? He hated how familiar she acted around Percy, the way Chase could just casually touch him and those secret smiles they traded. It enraged him to no end. So after standing by himself for ten minutes like an idiot, Nico dejectedly walked back to the beach house, mumbling to himself about annoying blondes.

Once inside, he had no idea what to do. He considered unpacking his suitcase, which was lined up with the rest by the front door, but Nico wasn't sure about the sleeping arrangements, and while the place was spacious, there were only three bedrooms and two bathrooms. People will definitely have to share rooms, and Nico didn't want to go through the trouble of unpacking only to have to repack once everyone was gathered. With nothing else to do, Nico turned the shower knob and stripped off his clothes, tossing them carelessly to the side. He stepped under the cold spray, feeling the water cascade down his body. He just stood there for a few minutes, letting the relaxing coolness envelop around him before he got to work. Lazily threading the shampoo into his hair, the soapy suds slowly dripped down his neck, vanishing as the water attacked them, closing his eyes as he felt them slide over face. As Nico scrubbed soap over his body, he briefly considered masturbating but quickly discarded the idea. He didn't want to risk getting caught even if there wasn't anybody present in the house, not to his knowledge at least. But wouldn't that make a great conversation topic with Sally as he tried to explain why exactly he was moaning her son's name in the shower.

Nico stepped out of the shower stall, drying himself with a giant fluffy towel before tying it loosely around his waist. He ran a smaller white towel through his wet, tussled hair slowly, staring through the slightly misted mirror to his reflection, trying to see what was so unappealing about himself. What can he change to make Percy notice him? Was it his pasty pale skin, now burnt to a searing red? Was it his lack of expression that only seemed to show apathy and anger? Nico found it hard to smile when there wasn't anything to smile _for_. He wasn't like Percy who always seemed to have a bright grin on at every second of the day.

Nico sighed, staring at himself once more before opening the door, skin prickling slightly at the sudden rush of air. He padded his way down the hall to the room on the right where he dropped off his suitcase prior to his shower. Imagine Nico's surprise when, as he stuck out his hand to reach for the knob, the door swung open. He suddenly found himself with a chestful of Percy. Nico's heart thudded as he took in the flushed face and wide eyes.

"So that was your suitcase in my room," Percy chuckled nervously. "I was wondering who it belonged to." He stepped back awkwardly, not looking Nico in the eyes. Nico was reminded that Percy was still in his swimsuit. His delightfully tight, short swimsuit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours." Actually he did, the blue paint and the mermaid plaque were really hard to miss. But Percy didn't need to know that. "You don't mind if I grab my clothes, do you?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, yeah! I'll just go," Percy said as he skirted around Nico who smirked, not missing the slightly reluctant twinkle in those green eyes. At least he now knew that Percy entirely disinterested in him.

Tugging on a plain black t-shirt, Nico contemplated on ways to court Percy. He considered dying his hair blonde. While even he considered that extreme, the past relationships Percy had were all with blonds. Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons. And rumor has it that he had a crush on Jason. Nico pushed that to the back of his mind as a last minute resort. He rather liked his dark hair. It completed his whole image of being, well, dark, and the thought of being a blond was a bit unsettling. His head would be too…bright. Maybe he should start with simply trying to get closer to Percy first. Act all polite and friendly and swoop in for the kill. Nico exhaled slowly, ruffling his hair the way that Hazel once told him would make anyone drop their pants. He cracked his neck.

_Let's do this. _


End file.
